1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and in particular to technology effectively applied to a liquid crystal display device using an orientation film.
2. Background Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been heavily used as display devices. In particular, liquid crystal display devices have been used as display units in large televisions and portable devices because they are thin, lightweight, and low power consumption.
However, liquid crystal display devices require an orientation film because they use a liquid crystal composition. Further, liquid crystal display devices have a structure where the liquid crystal composition is sealed between two substrates. For that reason, a seal material that seals the liquid crystal composition is disposed around the substrates. Further, the orientation film and the seal material are disposed in proximity to each other because of the demand to narrow the bezel portion.
In recent years, methods of applying the orientation film to the substrates by the inkjet method have been developed. When the inkjet method is used, direct drawing can be done, and there are effects such as low contamination because of the non-contact process, a reduction in the consumed amount of solution, and a shortening of the setup time.
In regard to a liquid crystal display device where the orientation film is formed by the inkjet method, there is description in JP-A-2004-361623. However, JP-A-2004-361623 stops at disclosing forming a dike-like structure to control the shape of the orientation film.